Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style)
Brermeerkat's Movie Spoof of Sleeping Beauty Cast *Aurora/Briar Rose - Elsa (Frozen, Frozen Fever, Olaf’s Frozen Adventure, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Frozen 2) *Prince Phillip - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Flora - Tooth/Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians) *Fauna - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-it Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Merryweather - Audrey (The Lorax (2012)) *Maleficent - Captain Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Diablo the Raven - Nigel (Rio 1 & 2) *King Stefan - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Queen Leah - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *King Hubert - North/Santa Clause (Rise of the Guardians) *Lacky - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Samson - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Owl - Soren (Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Maleficent's Goons - Various Evil Villains *Forest Animals - Various Animals *Dragon Maleficent - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Once Upon a Dream") * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 2 - "In a Far Away Land Long Ago..." * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 3 - "Hail to the Elsa" * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 4 - The Three Good Girls * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 5 - The Gifts of Beauty and Song * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 6 - Captain Chantel Dubois Appears * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 7 - Audrey's Gift * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 8 - The Girls' Plan * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 9 - Captain Chantel Dubois' Frustration * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 10 - Elsa's 16th Birthday * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 11 - Elsa in the Forest * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 12 - Jack Frost Hears a Haunting Voice * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 13 - "I Wonder" * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 14 - Elsa's Dream Jack Frost ("Once Upon a Dream") * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 15 - Meanwhile, Back at the Cottage * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 16 - Dueling Wands * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 17 - Stoick and North Toast the Future ("Skumps") * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 18 - Jack Frost's Disappointing News * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 19 - Elsa Returns to the Castle * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 20 - The Curse Is Fulfilled * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 21 - The Sun Sets * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 22 - Putting the Whole Castle to Sleep ("Sleeping Beauty") * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 23 - Jack Frost Walks Into a Trap * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 24 - In Captain Chantel Dubois Domain * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 25 - Captain Chantel Dubois Visits Jack Frost in His Cell * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 26 - The Escape From the Forbidden Mountain * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 27 - A Forest of Thorns * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 28 - Battle With the Forces of Evil * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 29 - The Spell Is Broken * Sleeping Beauty (Brermeerkat Style) Part 30 - A Happy Ending Category:Brermeerkat Category:Brermeerkat's Spoof Category:Brermeerkat Channel Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parts Category:Cast Video List Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof